


Don’t Turn Your Back

by DevilRising



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, basically just really fluffy day at the beach, beach, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRising/pseuds/DevilRising
Summary: Draco is demanding to be taken to the beach. Harry indulges his boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Don’t Turn Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I posted to my tumblr a while ago. Thought I should share here too! Enjoy.

Harry had promised Draco that they would spend a day at the beach last week, and now Draco was demanding to be taken. He stared down at Harry, fixing him with a stern gaze. Harry thought that his boyfriend looked quite lovely today. His hair tousled, freckles dotting his cheeks that you couldn’t see unless you looked real close. His pale figure was dressed in blue and green swim trunks and a grey singlet. The light drifting in from the window caught his blonde hair just right, and it looked like it was glowing.

“Harry!” Draco quipped.

“Sorry. Come again?”

He sighed, “I said that we should get going if we want to get a spot.”

“You’re probably right,” Harry agreed. He walked over to the Dark walnut dining room, and shouldered on his backpack. Draco quirked an eyebrow at the excessive bag, and Harry shrugged at him. 

“You never know what we might need,” was his only explanation. “Come on!”

When the boys arrived at the sunny and busy beach, they trudged through the sand to a small clear spot. Setting down his towel, Draco immediately pulled his shirt off over his head, lay down on his stomach and closed his eyes. Harry stared at him. _How dare he look so hot being shirtless on a beach._ Harry set down his towel a foot from Draco’s, and pulled a bottle of sun lotion out of his backpack. 

Without asking, he shuffled closer to his boyfriend and squirted some lotion out onto his palm. He drew a stripe down Draco’s back, who lifted his head indignantly. His eyes found Harry’s, but Harry just grinned at him. Draco lowered his head back to his arms, and closed his eyes again. Harry rubbed the stripe of sun lotion into Draco’s back, massaging his skin with the white cream. He spread the line out and made it wider, before adding another two on either side. 

Harry gazed at Draco, who was lying down comfortably on his towel. He ran his hands up Draco’s back, rubbing the lotion in. He worked his hands up and down Draco’s warm skin, making sure to cover his entire back. Draco let out a contented sigh and shifted happily beneath Harry. 

Anyone would look at this and think that the boys had spent their whole lives at the beach, but quite the opposite was true. While yes, Harry _has_ been to the beach it has been years since his last trip. And Draco. Draco has never been anywhere near the coast. Harry knew that beneath his calm exterior, he was silently quite scared. The waves were loud, the sand an unfamiliar texture beneath him, and the glaring sun was so bright and harsh. Harry had to feel a little bit sorry for his boyfriend. 

“There, done,” Harry comments as he finishes massaging the sun lotion onto Draco’s back. 

“Thanks asshole,” Draco replies, a smile ghosting his lips.

Harry chuckles as he withdraws from his boyfriend and lies down on his own towel. He turns his back to the sky, mirroring Draco, and closes his eyes. He allows the sound of waves crashing and children laughing to calm himself into a daze. 

“Do you want me to do yours too?” 

Startled, Harry blinks his eyes sleepily before realising what Draco means. “Oh, yeah.” When it comes out slightly strangled he says it again. “Yes, that would be great.” 

Harry watches from the towel as his boyfriend sits up and reaches the bottle of sun lotion. He closes his eyes again as he watches Draco approach him. Expecting to feel a warm hand smothering the cream onto his skin, massaging it in gently, he is then very startled when something totally different happens. He is blanketed in a charm.

Harry feels a little cheated about that. He spent ages carefully rubbing his boyfriend’s sun lotion in, just to have him use a spell! That’s not fair. _I must get him back for that._ For now though, he is content to just harrumph at Draco, shoot him a glare, and return back to lying in the sun.

~|~

Harry decides that it’s about time that he actually gets into the water. After being at the beach for a solid hour already and not having even placed a toe in it. He stands up and stretches, arms above his head, and paces around to get to Draco. Draco has fallen asleep on his stomach, which he usually hates. Harry sighs when he notices how comfortable his boyfriend is, but ultimately decides that it would be best to wake him. 

With a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder and side, Harry shakes him awake. Draco blinks his eyes open slowly and smiles softly when he sees Harry waking him. His hair is sleep tousled and his skin is glowing from an hour spent in the sun. Harry thinks that Draco looks wonderful like this, all sleepy, sated, and beautiful. It doesn’t last long though. 

“Why did you wake me?” Draco asks, stifling a yawn. 

“I wanted to go swimming.”

Harry watches as his boyfriend pales a little at the idea. He thought this would happen, that Draco would decide he’d rather just stay on the sand. _I’m not letting that happen!_

“Come on,” he says, hauling Draco up onto his feet. He pointedly ignores his boyfriend’s complaints, and drags him by the hand to the water. A couple of people shoot them looks, a few scowling at the clearly gay couple. For each of these strangers, the two boys had both smirks and raised eyebrows. By the time they reach the water, they are leaning on each other with laughter.

“Why do we find people’s disapproval so fucking funny?” Draco whispers into Harry’s ear.

“I don’t know, but the look on their faces is incredible!” He breathes heavily. 

Harry stops shaking, and takes a step into the cool, blue-green ocean. Draco stands on the sand still, their joined hands a bridge between the two. Harry gently tugs at their arms, slowly bringing Draco closer to him. His eyes fill with trepidation, but he quickly swallows the fear down, not wanting to appear weak in front of Harry. 

Draco takes a hesitant step towards his boyfriend, feeling the freezing water slide up his foot. He breathes in a sharp intake, but walks in further. The water is at his shin when he reaches Harry, who whips him into a comforting embrace. Harry’s head fits perfectly next to Draco’s, and they breathe each other in for a minute. 

Harry takes a step further in, and looks longingly into Draco’s eyes. _The silver matches perfectly with the light bouncing off the water._ He reaches an arm out for his boyfriend once again, and pulls him in when he grabs ahold. Draco is flush against Harry now, and closes his eyes as Harry slowly walks backwards. 

Harry paces into the water, reveling in the cool liquid now reaching the bottom of his thighs. He feels his boyfriend stiffen against him, and runs a hand down his exposed, pale, muscular back. The comforting action seems to help, as Draco relaxes again and opens his eyes. Harry meets his gaze, eyes lingering, before turning around to face the oncoming waves. He presses against Draco at his back, and sighs as he feels Draco’s arms wrap around his waist and chest. 

Harry turns his head and places a cheeky kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, before quickly turning back. Draco playfully slaps Harry on the arm, but drops his head to rest on Harry’s shoulder. _We fit so perfectly._ Wanting to sink his entire body into the water, Harry tries to take another step forward. Draco trips over his feet but somehow remains standing. He rolls his eyes when Harry stumbles through an apology, and the sand, but follows him further into the water.

Draco watches wide-eyed as Harry lies down in the water. His boyfriend floats to the surface and bobs there, casually drifting on the waves. Harry closes his eyes and grins when he feel Draco drop down next to him. Green waves bring the boys up and down, up and down, just like a mother’s cradle. The comforting, calm rocking that is the ocean when you submit yourself to it. 

Harry squints his eyes open, and stares at Draco’s peaceful face. He never would’ve imagined to have gotten Draco so relaxed so quickly with the water, but is quite pleased with himself for managing it. He carefully rises back onto his feet, allowing green waves to lift his boyfriend up and down. Draco immediately notes Harry’s lack of presence, and cracks open an eye. When he sees Harry staring back at him, he smiles and rises to his feet as well. 

Harry grabs his hand and pulls Draco along behind him, leaving behind the green waves and approaching the white-capped ones. Draco halts behind him, fear rising up in him again. Harry turns to face his boyfriend, and goes in to kiss him on the mouth. Draco complies readily, slowly parting his lips for Harry. They kiss gently, a kiss designed to work Draco out of his trepidation. When Harry pulls back, a small strand of saliva bridging the gap between them, Draco has taken on a relaxed and soothed expression. 

Harry pulls Draco in behind him, and now Draco follows without hesitation. The water laps around their waists, as high as Harry was willing to push Draco today. They stand one behind the other, Harry once again pressing into his boyfriend from the front. Draco wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, watching the waves from his shoulder. The white tips are quite beautiful in their own way, a sign of strength even within a delicate aesthetic. Draco slowly loses himself to watching the waves, the water becoming engraved in his senses.

When there is a small break from waves, Harry spins their positions around. Now Draco is in front, and Harry behind. Draco is starts for a second, before relaxing back into his boyfriend’s strong chest. He lifts a hand to lazily play with Harry’s hair, and Harry murmurs encouragement into his ear. 

The boys stand like that for a while, leaning against each other and focusing on nothing but the ocean and their breathing. And then Harry remembers. _‘I must get him back for that,’_ plays through his mind. Deciding what to do almost instantly, he spins Draco around. Before he can realise what Harry’s doing, they are engaged in a tangle of lips and limbs. The kiss is hot, passionate, and distracting. Harry runs his hands up and down Draco’s chest, plays with his hair, and nips him with his teeth. Draco’s pulse speeds up and he loses himself in kissing his boyfriend. 

Harry prods Draco’s lips with his tongue, and slides into his mouth. Their tongues touch and slide hotly over the other. The boys gasp at the contact and heat, and press more firmly into each other. Harry feels a hand grab him around the neck, and moans into Draco’s open mouth. 

A wave crashes over them both, the force of it hitting Draco. He leaps away from Harry with a disgruntled shriek, and fixes a scowl onto his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me there was a wave coming?!”

“Did no one ever tell you not to turn your back on the ocean?” Harry asks, all innocence. 

“You bloody kissed me!”

Harry shrugs, leaning in to kiss Draco again anyway.

~~The End~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Xx


End file.
